


Ode of Lady Jane, the Strategist By Thor Odinson

by Ninjababe



Series: Darcy Lewis, Vampire Slayer (Semi-Retired) [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crossover, lighthearted frolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wanted to write the saga of Lady Jane...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode of Lady Jane, the Strategist By Thor Odinson

**Author's Note:**

> Thor, and myself, are not great skalds (Scandinavian poets). But, it still happened!
> 
> This is a side story of the series, so will stay at the bottom of the story list.

The Lady Jane, complexion fresh as the dawn,   
eyes as bright as Dwarven cut jewels,   
entered the battleground.   
Her second, the shield maiden,   
Lady Darcy, hair of a raven's wing,   
eyes as sharp as a hawk,   
followed, carrying the treasures of Lady Jane.

Arrayed around the two warrior women were their opponents,   
creatures of myth and nightmares.   
Stout of heart, the two calmly walked towards their preparation tent   
and waited for the coming battles, ignoring the mutterings among the crowd   
of arcane watchers that mere human women could not hope   
to win against the onslaught of opponents before them.

Lady Jane received her arsenal for the first of many rounds.   
Stoutly, she surveyed her allowed weapons   
and refused the use of two for being ineffective and weakly made.   
Receiving replacements, she surveyed her competition.   
Reaching into the box of treasures in her second's arms,   
she serenely placed two of her riches into the central box.   
Waiting for her opponents to place their own treasures into the holding vessel,   
Lady Jane observed her opponents prepare for the first round of battle.

Moments later, the battle ended.   
There were only wounds, no deaths.   
But, Lady Jane emerged the victor.

Many a battle occurred.  
Winners and losers all.  
Through it all, Lady Jane   
and her second, Lady Darcy,  
remained firm and true   
in their beliefs and  
the strength of their arms.

Hours later,  
more than half the legends and monsters  
had quit the field.

Staring at her box of treasures,  
the Lady Jane nodded to herself.  
With clear brow and bright eyes,  
she tranquilly placed the entire box  
in the center of the battlefield.

"I will win all, or   
I will go home defeated!"  
the Lady cried as she retreated to  
her preparation tent.

The crowd watching  
gasped in awe at  
the Lady Jane's audacity.

"There are more than a score  
treasures there!" was exclaimed  
from the stands.

Lady Jane stood, steadfast,  
waiting for her opponents  
to fight or quit the field.

Mere minutes later,  
the tournament was over.  
Lady Jane the victor.  
Regally, she gathered  
her treasures  
and led the Lady Darcy  
away from the carnage.

And, so, Lady Jane, the strategist,  
did win honor and fame.  
Now set into words,  
never to be forgotten.

=====

The Avengers, Jane, Darcy, and Coulson sat stunned as Thor finished reciting.

Turning to Jane, Darcy asked, "Did Thor turn your kitten poker game into a saga?"

Jane nodded, wide eyed. "He did. He did."

Thor grinned broadly at the reaction of the room. "I'm glad you all liked it! I am planning to add the tale of Lady Darcy soon! And, then, I am hoping they will be considered good enough to be added to the Eddas!"

**Author's Note:**

> Saga translates from old Norse to story.
> 
> There are two Eddas, or set of Norse stories, the Prose Edda (Younger Edda) and Poetic Edda (Elder Edda). These are the stories and poems of Norse mythology.


End file.
